A Figment of Imagination
by SwissMint
Summary: Dipper doesn't want to go clubbing, but Mabel forces him to. The night unwinds and bunches into a series of disturbing events that leaves Dipper alone to face his most terrifying nightmare; Bill Cipher. One-shot (mildly graphic) *I wrote this in just a few hours while being tired and sick, so read at your own risk* (Rated M to be safe) THIS CONTAINS BILLDIP/BIPPER


The club wasn't Dipper's favorite place to go, but it was Mabel's, and he couldn't let her down. Dipper hated the sweaty bodies of stranges pushing up against him, hated the loud, pulsing music and screaming of those around him. It made him get headaches and feel sick, like how he gets at large fairs and parks.

But Mabel insisted he come with her and her friends this time. "Just talk to some people, Dipper. Get to know someone." "Mabel, we went over this. You go chase some random guy, I'll just stay at home and study." Mabel lets out a loud sigh. "Diiipppeerrrr! Come on! You're so boring!" In the end, Dipper ended up going anyways. Otherwise, Mabel would never let it go. * * *

Mabel left him almost immediately, getting swallowed by the crowd with her friends Candy and Grenda. Dipper sighed and moved to the right side, where a bar was. Some people were there; some chatting with someone else, some alone. A girl with black and green spiky hair and piercings comes over to him.

"What'll it be, hon?" she asks, placing her hands on the counter. "Oh, uh...nothing for me, thanks..." She raises a brow and then shrugs, moving to the other end of the bar to tend to another customer. Dipper stares at the light blue and black flecked counter, deep in his thoughts, when a drink is placed in front of him. He jumps, startled, and looks up. "I, uh, I didn't-" "That gentleman over there bought it for you," the woman explains, giving him a slick smile.

Dipper stares at the drink. It's a yellowish-black drink, nothing that he's ever seen before. It looks...menacing, but inviting at once. He looks to the left side of the bar and sees the guy the woman was talking about.

He's handsome. He has blonde hair that's dyed black in the back. He wears and yellow and black tuxedo, and an eyepatch over one eye, the other a golden color. The man smiles at him, a seductive sort of smile, his hand gripping his own drink; a blue and white one. Dipper shudders. He contemplates going over and talking to him, but decides against it. He seems familiar, yet Dipper cannot place where he might've seen him.

Instead, Dipper smiles back, lifting his drink as a sort of _cheers!_ gesture, the man returning it, and takes a sip. The drink is sweet and sour surprisingly, but delicious. Before he realizes it, Dipper's glass is empty. He looks back up to see the man staring at him, his own drink gone as well.

Dipper slips away onto the dance floor, hoping to find Mabel and ask her for advice on what to do. "Mabel?!" he calls out, but the music is too loud. He pushes through sweat-soaked bodies. It smells like body odor, adrenaline, and sex. Disgusting.

A hand grips his shoulder and spins him around. The blonde gentleman is there, staring down at him. Dipper's head feels fuzzy. He doesn't notice himself pressing closer to the slightly taller man, rubbing against him with the music. Their bodies move together, getting hotter and more intimate as time passes.

He doesn't even know this man, and yet...he craves for his attention. He wants more of him. Those honey-gold eyes seemed to hypnotize him, the way the man raised his glass back at him and quirked his brow; Dipper fell for him the moment he saw him.

A thought crosses his mind. The image of him and the man fucking each other in the back room, wild and raw, appears. The scene plays out in his mind, and it seems so real, as if he was truly experiencing it.

He can feel the man's gloved hands trail over his body, push his shirt up and pull his pants down. He can hear himself gasping and moaning in pleasure as they grind against one another, as the man sucks on his neck and claws his sides hard enough to draw blood. Up against the wall in the dark among the wires. Dipper can feel the man pounding in him, faster and faster, can feel his hands on his member. He hears their erratic breaths and gasps and moans. He feels himself about to cum, feels himself tensing and clenching his eyes shut. He feels the man lean in close and whisper in his ear.

"Pine Tree..."

Dipper gasps, blinking. He feels his face burning. Quickly, he glances over at the man on the other end of the bar. The man is staring at him with a smile that sends chills down Dipper's spine. Chills of pleasure and fear. A new drink is in front of him, the same one as last time.

Dipper lets out a breath, closing his eyes. It felt so real, that whole daydream...he was out of breath, as if it had actually happened. _It's not real,_ he told himself. _It's just a figment of your imagination..._

"Oh, but it did happen," a low voice says beside him. Dipper gasps in surprise, jumping. The man is sitting beside him now, another blue and white drink in his hand. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Dipper says, shifting in his seat as his cheeks turn redder. The man grins and leans closer, his mouth right next to Dipper's ear.

"I loved hearing you moan at my touch, Pine Tree."

Dipper jerks away, pushing the man away from him. "Bill?!" he squeaks. The man chuckles, taking another sip of his drink, his eye not leaving the young man. "You finally recognize me? Took you long enough. I didn't expect you to be so eager to meet me, Pine Tree." Dipper is horrified, staring at the human-demon in front of him. No...he couldn't...there's no way...

"Y-you're messing with me! None of that happened! It was all in my head!" Dipper reasons, shaking slightly. "You so sure about that?" Bill grins. "Go take a look at yourself..." Dipper is frozen in place, then scrambles to the bathroom. Hastily, he pulls his shirt up. Claw marks, red and slightly bleeding, flash back at him. He wants to scream. He wants to cry or punch the mirror, but he only stares.

Mabel. He has to find Mabel and get them the fuck out of here. His mind is a mess. Had he ever left the bar at all? Had that truly happened? The scars show that it did...but this could be some twisted fucked up nightmare. Any moment, he will wake up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," he scolds himself, pushing through people. Some glare at him, others ignore him. "This isn't a dream, kid." Bill replies. He strides right next to Dipper, who shrieks and tries to move away, but Bill grips his arm, yanking him back. "Let go of me!" Dipper yells, struggling. "Someone help me!" "No one's going to help you, Pine Tree." Bill hisses. "No one cares, they're too busy grinding one another to notice anything going on."

He leans closer, his hot breath hitting the young man's face. "They never noticed us slipping into the back room and coming back out, Pine Tree." His hand traces up Dipper's side, causing him to shudder. Bill grins at the reaction. "You're so fun to play with," he breathes. Dipper moans a little and closes his eyes as the man pulls him into a kiss...

Then he's hurrying, pushing through people and calling for Mabel. He finds her dancing with her friends, some guys eyeing her. Gross. "Mabel!" "Dipper! What's wrong?" "We gotta get out of here! I-" "Woah, Dipper, if this is something dumb to get us to go home, then I-" "No! Mabel, listen to me! Bill is here! He's here!" Mabel gives him an uninterested look. "Dipper, for the last time, Bill isn't real. He's just an imaginary person you made up!"

Dipper is so shocked that he stumbles back. "Mabel, what are you talking about?!" "Ugh, you and your stupid ideas...Grow up, Dipper." At those words, he becomes angry. Dipper grabs her hand, yanking her with him through the crowd. He ignores his twin sister's protesting, focusing only on the exit door. Closer, closer. He slaps his palm on the push handle and moves his body forward.

He blinks, breathing. He's in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed. Mabel comes into the room, excited and cheerful. "Are you ready to go clubbing, Dipper?" Confusions pulses through him. Wait...what? Did he imagine the whole thing? Is he going insane? "Uh...actually, Mabel...I'm not feeling very well...I think I'm just going to go to bed." Mabel seems disappointed, but then a car horn honks outside. "Oh well. See ya later, DipDop!" She hurries out, closing the door behind her.

The young man sits in silence. It was just a bad dream, is all...just a figment of his imagination...He looks over on his nightstand and freezes. A yellow-black drink sits there, a bead of water trailing down the smooth glass. Frantically, Dipper closes his eyes.

 _It's not real, it's not real..._

"Of course it's not...but it is..." The well-dressed man steps from the shadows, his eyes and grin glowing devilishly. He chuckles as Dipper's eyes widen in fright, as his body tenses. It is in that moment that Dipper understands. _He_ _erased any memory of himself from everyone except me._

"That's right," Bill chuckles. He places his gloved hand underneath the other man's chin, forcing him to look straight into his eye. "No one can save you..." The demon laughs madly then, his teeth sharp as needles. It sounds like metal being twisted and gnashed together- a sharp and haunting sound. Dipper cannot look away, only able to stare at the man who will eventually lead him to his demise. "After all," Bill continues.

"I'm just a figment of your imagination..."


End file.
